Cursed Love
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: AU Zoey has a chance encounter with a wolf during a dare. One day later a mysterious new student appears in her class and something doesn't quite add up. Little did she know how her life was going to change...


Zoey didn't fully understand herself when she agreed to go into the forest alone. The sleepover had started normally enough according to the 'girl help' websites as this was her first one ever…

* * *

><p>English class had been a killer. Seriously was those gerunds were hard! Zoey walked down the hall to her locker. There she found a note attached to it.<p>

The supposedly popular girls had invited Zoey to a sleepover. The group consisted of Heather, (the leader) Courtney, (the Student Council Representative), Amy, (the head cheerleader) and Dakota (the rich spoiled brat). Zoey squealed in excitement. Everyone in the hallway stopped and watched her like she had grown a second head. She turned bright red.

"What? It's my first sleepover," she said meekly. Some people looked at her in pity while others laughed mockingly.

Friday night, her mother dropped her off at a large mansion which was Dakota's house. "Wow," she said in awe. She pressed a doorbell and saw a butler.

"Welcome. I'm Kyle and I'll be showing you to Miss. Milton's room. Right this way," Kyle welcomed with a bow.

After a few minutes of awkward silence later and Zoey was in Dakota's very pink room. All the other girls had already arrived. Heather was sitting in a bean bag chair while the other girls were on the bed. "Hey Red," Heather greeted sugary sweetly.

"Hey there," Zoey replied while taking a seat on a very hot pink carpet. All eyes were on her with plastic smiles painted on their faces. Sitting in the criss-cross- applesauce position she asked, "So what are we doing?"

"Well since you brought it up. What do think we should do?" Courtney questioned too sweetly for some who loved to bitch whenever she had an opportunity.

Zoey brains thought back to the help sites she had searched up before attending. One had suggested 'Truth or Dare'. Yeah, that sounded fun.

"How about Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Great idea, Zoey. It's such a classic, indeed," Amy said with a sugary sweet tone with hidden malevolent tendencies.

"We'll go first. Truth or Dare, Zoey?" asked Dakota. She glanced at Heather who winked.

Zoey didn't want to seem like that wimp that always chose 'Truth'. (A/N: That's me.) She was going to be spontaneous. "Dare!" she blurted.

"We all dare you to go into the forest for one hour," Heather taunted.

"But, but that's dangerous. Aren't we suppose to dare each other to do weird and gross things?"

"What self-help site told you that, loser?" Courtney snapped. There's the Courtney we know and love/hate. Everyone laughed except for Zoey.

Zoey's face turned red in embarrassment but then as her anger built it became redder. Self-help sites be damned! Her safety be damned! She was determined to show them up. "Fine! I'll do it!"

The laughter was replaced by a collective gasp. Zoey grabbed her coat and asked with a sudden fierceness, "Well, aren't you coming to embarrass me?" She walked away and slammed the door.

"Are you okay my dear," asked Kyle.

"Leave me alone."

Inside the room the girls snorted and followed her outside.

* * *

><p>All of this led to her being in the forest alone. The group had stooped at the edge of the forest and left her. She was looking around for a cave to recuperate in. Maybe she could gather her thoughts together and get some rest. "Sleep and find a way out of here tomorrow," she said.<p>

She heard a rustling noise from behind as if someone was following her. Her heart pounded in her chest. What if was someone going to kill her or an animal had gotten hungry and decided she was going to be its snack.

She turned around and saw a lone wolf-like figure in the distance. She screamed and froze in fear. It started running at an inhumanely speed towards.

In defence, she thrust her arms up and closed her eyes expecting a forceful tackle but it never came.

Surprised, she opened her eyes and saw a brown wolf with shaggy hair. It was tall in stature. It looked like a normal wolf except for one striking detail. A normal wolf would have been growling and glaring but this one had a sorry and innocent vibe.

Its eyes plead forgiveness for scaring her. "You aren't going to attack me and rip me limb from limb?" she asked.

Its eyes turned dark red and she screamed again. Its eyes turned back yellow with a pleading look it turned away and ran away, unknowingly dropping a piece of paper. 'Help me,' it simply read.

Zoey read it and looked in the direction the wolf had ran. She hadn't known it yet but her life was about to change forever…

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, so this is going to be an intense story. This was inspired by SideshowJazz1's 'Resisting The Incubus'. I doubt she'll see this but still! I need to explain so things before I go:

I'm going on a hiatus soon so that's why I'm posting almost everything now.

This is an AU where werewolves exist not vampires so don't expect that.

I have the second chapter written in my head already.

So that's it see you guys later.


End file.
